This invention relates to electrical connections to truck toppers. More specifically, this invention relates to a wiring harness connector that is wired into a truck's electrical system to provide efficient electrical connections between the vehicle's electrical system and the wiring system of a truck topper or a trailer hauled by the truck.
Many individuals cover the bed of their truck to ensure that items do not fly out of the bed of the truck during operation. One way of covering a bed of a truck is by using a truck topper. Most truck toppers have a back end that has a light thereon to bring attention to the topper when driving at night. Currently, in order to power the back light of the truck topper one must splice the wiring of the truck and connect the wiring system of the topper light to the truck wiring system by hard wiring these wires together.
Though effective there are many instances wherein this wiring needs to be disconnected. For example, when a truck is used to haul a trailer to carry a boat, the electrical system of the truck must be connected to the electrical system of the trailer such that the back brake lights of the trailer properly operate to alert other drivers on the road when an individual is braking. Currently, in order to power the trailer back lights the hard wiring connection between the truck electrical system and the topper back light must be disconnected and then this wiring must be spliced with the electrical system of the trailer. Then, when the trailer is no longer in use the trailer and vehicle wiring connection must be disconnected and the topper and vehicle connection must be hard wired again. This process is not only time consuming but additionally can cause damage to the wiring systems. Another instance wherein the truck topper wiring needs to be disconnected from the vehicle wiring is when items are being hauled such that the topper needs to be removed from the bed.
Thus, it is a primary objection of the present invention to provide an apparatus that efficiently connects and disconnects the electrical wiring within a vehicle to a truck topper.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus that reduces wear on the electrical wiring of a vehicle.
These and other objects, features, or advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the specification and the claims.